Everyone Has A Bad Day Or Two
by Rangerbaldwin
Summary: Commander Riker has a bad day, a story written circa 1990 and recently found and brushed off.


Summary: Trek story I promised to share with a friend. Here you are,  
darling, I even made some changes/improvements. Bear in mind,  
this is from the early 90's, that's when it was written. Rated: Teen.

Disclaimer: The original Star Trek: TNG characters belong to  
Paramount and the Roddenberries, I think. Also, UPN? I have in no  
way harmed them during this writing.

Everyone Has A Bad Day -- Or Two

By: Lynda Mayfield

Riker felt like shit. When he sat up, he felt even worse. "Damn."

But today, he HAD to go to work. Betazed was on the way to their  
next mission. That meant stopping to have a visit with Lwaxana  
Troi. Sometimes, Counselor Troi's mother hounded Captain Picard too  
much. The captain's well being was top priority, so staying in bed  
or Sickbay was not an option.

The Enterprise could certainly pass Betazed by, and go straight on  
to their mission. Except that Mrs. Troi might take offense. The  
next time they saw her, she would be an even worse pain in the ass.  
It was better to take this rotten medicine as it came, instead of  
all at once. At least Starfleet always gave them a week's vacation  
between missions. Furthermore, Deanna generally kept her mother  
under control.

Will kicked off his blanket, the cool, comfortable air of his cabin  
enveloping him. He was groggy and nauseous. He turned on the jets  
of the sonic shower, hoping to feel reinvigorated.

After dressing, he left his quarters and went to the bridge. He  
didn't think he could stomach anything for breakfast, so he skipped  
it. Already on the bridge were Captain Picard, Lt. Commander Data,  
and Lieutenant Worf. Will nodded to the security chief while  
marching down the ramp and to his chair in the command center.

"You're just in time, Number One," Captain Picard said, "Mrs. Troi  
is about to beam aboard."

Riker could not decide whether the captain was relieved at his  
commander's presence or just being informative.

"Aye, sir," was all he said in safe reply. The Transporter Chief  
contacted the bridge, informing all within hearing distance that  
their gust was ready to beam. "I'll greet her," Riker offered.

"Thank you, Number One." Picard's appreciation was obvious by his  
tone.

Riker departed the bridge and headed for Transporter Room One,  
designated for Ambassadors and Officials, only. Chief O'Brien was  
there, patiently awaiting orders.

"Energize," Riker commanded.

"Energize who?"" O'Brien asked innocently.

"Mrs. Troi. I'm here to meet her."

"Oh. She just beamed to the bridge, sir."

"With whose permission?"

"She said the captain wanted her beamed directly to the bridge."

With a quick ninety-degree turn of his heels, Will left the  
transporter room, a second, "Damn," rolling off his tongue. As he  
made his way to the bridge, the communicator on his chest beeped.  
Riker tapped it and waited.

"Number One, please report to the bridge, right away. We have a  
small dilemma."

"I know, sir, I'm already on my way," Will responded as amiably as  
possible.

The turbolift seemed to take forever in reaching the bridge. Once  
Will finally got there, he descended the ramp with long strides.  
Picard was already in a calm debate with Mrs. Troi about abusing and  
manipulating his officers.

"It's just that I hate all of that preamble I get from--ah, just the  
man I wanted to see. Hello, Will."

Will already had his guard up, shielding his emotions as well as  
possible while putting on his best fake smile. This was a trick he  
had learned from dating the ship's part-Betazoid counselor.

"Lwaxana." Inclining his head in greeting, he saw that Deanna was on  
the bridge.

"How have you been, my dear boy?"

"Very well, thank you." He felt another round of nausea coming  
on, "And yourself?"

"I haven't been well at all. Why don't you show me to my quarters?"

"A pleasure." Riker assured her. If he could get her off the  
bridge, the captain would surely be satisfied. He offered their  
guest his arm, she accepted, and they went into the turbolift  
together. Just before the doors closed, Riker heard Deanna  
scream, "Mother!"

He grinned widely at the counselor as the doors hissed shut and the  
turbolift whisked them off to the guest quarters. As they  
descended, Riker let his mind wonder exactly what Mrs. Troi had in  
mind for him. He let his mind barriers down at the same time. So,  
Lwaxana read his mind as easily as a book.

Once they reached her quarters, she said, "Commander, you have some  
very interesting thoughts. Care to come in and explore a few of  
them?"

Riker's pale face flushed red in a matter of 2 seconds. With his  
right hand, he pulled at the side of his beard and gently  
declined. "I have to return to the bridge," he excused himself.

Will smiled at Deanna upon his return to the bridge. He received a  
steely glare from her; the reaction he was hoping for. Will was in  
a foul mood because he was sick. Nausea was not enough to keep him  
off the bridge unless he actually vomited then and there. How  
embarrassing that would be! Will knew it, so he kept his mind off  
the idea. Feeling so ill, he found no harm in playfully fooling his  
fellow comrades. Anyone would do--except the Captain.

"Data, we'll remain in orbit here for two days so that Counselor  
Troi may visit with her mother. Also, extend shore leave to all  
those who want it." Captain Picard ordered.

"Aye, sir." The android officer automatically responded.

Hearing that, all of the bridge officers except Data, Worf, Will,  
and Deanna departed. Riker knew that he was no longer needed on the  
bridge; Data could handle that. Suddenly ashamed of his behavior  
toward Troi, he rose to apologize.

"Deanna, " he said, breaking her train of thought, "Why don't we  
beam down to Betazed for a while?"

"I don't think so, Will. It's about time I went to see my mother."

"Dinner this evening, maybe?"

"Impossible. My mother would get the wrong idea."

"Let her. Or better yet, bring her along."

"Forget it, Will."

Will was frustrated that none of his tactics were working. Usually,  
by now, she would be eating out of his hands. Miss Prim and  
Proper. Maybe this was her way of getting back at him. Although  
they were friends, they would occasionally stay angry at each other  
for weeks. Riker did not want that and he could tell she was not  
watching his emotions-a polite gesture on her part. And now his  
turn for polite gestures.

I'm really sorry for what I did earlier." he admitted. Then his  
face broke out into a grin, "Besides, you KNOW that I wouldn't do  
anything with your mother. She's not my type.

"She's not?" Troi asked in feigned disbelief.

"Nope. Too domineering and-" Riker cut off before he could offend  
the counselor again.

"And?" Troi's curiosity got the best of her.

"And she's not half as beautiful as you are, only, don't tell her  
that."

"Is eight okay?" Troi asked him.

"Eight's fine." Riker said, relieved that his flattery had pulled  
him through.

"WithOUT my mother," Troi added.

"Perfect."

Riker stayed on the bridge until the night watch began at six. Then  
he went to his quarters and took another shower. He chose to wear a  
loose, red sweater and a pair of grey trousers. Feeling more  
comfortable, he gave his beard a trim and cut his mustache so that  
he would not have hair falling into his mouth.

For dinner, Will ordered two succulent T-bone steaks and a bottle of  
wine. Although Deanna did not drink, it was a special touch,  
besides, Riker DID drink----even if it was synthahol. He pulled out  
from a safe place a couple of wine glasses a friend of his had given  
him.

A few minutes later, while he sat reading, his door chimed. He  
fully expected Deanna to be standing there when he said, "Come."

His door opened, revealing Lwaxana Troi;not his date.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. Can you tell me where I can find Jean-Luc?"

"The computer can help you find Captain Picard." Riker responded,  
gruffly.

"I asked your computer. It said he was not aboard." Mrs. Troi  
sulked.

"Then that's where he is. He's certainly not here. He might be on  
Betazed or out in a shuttlecraft." Riker offered.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" Lwaxana wanted to know.

That was all Will could handle, "I'm not the captain's keeper! Go  
look for him elsewhere. Use your damned Betazoid powers or  
something. In short, go away, Lwaxana!!"

"Well, if you feel that way," Mrs. Troi gave him a pout.

Nonplussed, Will yelled at the top of his lungs, "GO!" His patience  
had run out. Lwaxana turned tail as fast as was aristocratically  
possible and left Riker's view.

Moments later, Riker was sitting, almost calmly, on his couch. His  
doorbell called once more.

"Come." Riker said, still a bit troubled.

Deanna entered this time, knowing pity on her face, "You're upset."  
she stated.

"I had a visit from your mother." Riker said.

"I know."

The two ate, speaking between bites.

"She can be a real trouble-maker sometimes." Riker stated.

"You upset her, you know."

"No, I didn't know that. I'll go apologize to her. Later."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"Will . . ."

"I haven't been feeling too well since I got up, but I feel  
better now. I think I'll be okay."

Dinner was finished, so Deanna bid Riker a good night and returned  
to her quarters. It was already ten in the evening, and tomorrow  
Will had to hunt down Mrs. Troi. He had a long day ahead of him, so  
he just pulled off his clothes and fell asleep. The day had ended  
as well as it had started.

At 0600 hours, the alarm in Riker's quarters came on even though he  
was not scheduled for a duty shift. He had forgotten to shut it off  
the evening before. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and quieted the  
noise. Since he was already awake, he decided to go ahead and get  
dressed. Where was that grey sweater he was so fond of? Ah-over in  
the corner. On it and a pair of navy trousers went. Relaxing, he  
had a cup of coffee. As he still felt sick, the commander decided  
to see Dr. Crusher to get rid of his illness. He slipped into his  
boots and headed for Sickbay.

Doctor Crusher was in her office when Will arrived. She wore her  
standard light blue jacket over the dark blue Starfleet uniform.  
She greeted him, then took his vitals with a tricorder. Before his  
arrival she was bent over her monitor, busily working on a report  
for a colleague on the planet below. Looking up, she saw the  
Commander's blue-grey eyes returning her gaze.

"What are your symptoms like, Will?"

"I've got this cold I can't shake." He sat on the nearby pallet.

A look of confidence took over her features. "Come here. I've  
got just the thing for that." Sickbay was empty, Riker noticed, as  
he followed her to a counter where she reached for a hypo containing  
a yellow-green liquid. She pressed it into the side of his arm and  
it slowly emptied. "It should start working in about five minutes.  
If it doesn't, I'd better re-examine you."

Riker waited the five minutes in Sickbay and was relieved when the  
doctor's cure began working. He thanked her and left to find  
Lwaxana Troi. It was eight o'clock, and with any luck she would be  
in her quarters, awake. He asked the computer for her location, and  
it obediently obliged him. She was right where the commander  
expected her to be.

With haste, he went to the guest quarters of the Enterprise. Most  
of the halls he walked through were empty. The lights slowly  
brightened for the day watch. A few feet from Mrs. Troi's quarters,  
Riker put up his emotional guard and pushed her doorbell. He hated  
apologies.

"Come in, Will." Lwaxana commanded from within.

And he hated her free use of her empathic powers. As he stepped  
forward, the doors opened, and he walked in.

Lwaxana sat upright on a couch that faced her doors. She wore a  
strapless dress that had a myriad of colors on it. Her hair was put  
up in its usual style. She looked at Will sincerely, listening for  
what he had to say.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I had no right to  
be so . . . impatient with you."

"Actually, I'M the one who should apologize. It was quite obvious  
that you were going to have a dinner companion." Lwaxana repented.

"Still, you could not have known beforehand." Riker said.

"It's okay, Will."

"Well, if there's anything I can do for you, " Will backed toward  
the door of her quarters slowly, wondering where Deanna's real  
mother was.

"You'll be the first to know." Mrs. Troi guaranteed him.

Riker left, that weight off his chest. The corridors were beginning  
to fill as the ship awakened from its eight hour slumber.  
Youngsters were leaving their quarters to play and go to classes.  
Personnel were beaming to and from the ship. Riker visited  
engineering, the thrum of the engines suddenly appealing and  
somewhat comforting to him.

To his surprise, Geordi was there. Like a scientist who cannot stay  
away from his laboratory, Geordi was always carefully watching and  
maintaining HIS warp engines.

"Geordi." Riker said, getting the Lieutenant Commander's attention.

"Hi," the engineer responded.

"You aren't going to take advantage of shore leave?"

"I am, Commander. Since we're not in warp, I've had the opportunity  
to experiment on a few things."

That was just like Geordi. Always finding a reason to remain  
shipbound. Riker sighed and suddenly remembered a project he had  
agreed to help a boy named Alex with.

Alex was an intelligent young man, and, being so smart, he had asked  
for the Commander's help a week ago. He was in the third grade, and  
his class had just begun a unit on astronomy. Alex wanted to build  
a model of Earth's solar system, and since his parents were busy  
during the day, the boy had boldly marched himself to the quarters  
of his role model and asked for help.

Will was an hour late-a poor example to set for a follower-so he  
rushed out of engineering to the boy's home. When the door chime  
went off, Riker heard Alex's voice ask, "Who's there?"

"It's Commander Riker."

"Come in." The youngster sounded excited.

Riker obeyed the request, another apology on the tip of his tongue.

"You're an hour early." Alex said, pleased.

"I am." It was more a question than a statement because he couldn't  
figure out where he had remembered the time wrong. Will had to  
redeem himself, quickly, "Well, uh, I had a little extra time. So,  
where is that model you needed help with?"

Alex showed Riker where his bedroom was. It was absolutely  
spotless. Everything was in its place. The bed was made. Riker  
had to give the kid credit. That place was neater than HIS  
quarters. Will waited patiently while Alex took out the material he  
needed.

Two and a half hours later they had finished the sun, six of its  
planets, their moons, and an asteroid belt.

"You've done a good job, Alex." Will said, looking at it proudly.

"I couldn't have done it without you." The boy reminded him.

"But you did do a lot of the work."

"Yeah.".

"I really have to go now, but we can do more tomorrow." Will said, a  
tad disappointed that he had to leave.

"Okay." Alex said perkily.

After helping clean up, Will left Alex and went to find some  
entertainment of his own. Ensign Bradley usually found his way to  
10-Forward by midday, maybe he -- no, Will decided. He was too tired  
to do anything but sleep so the commander turned toward his  
quarters. Once there, he immediately lay down. He did not have as  
much energy as young Alex did. He rolled over once and fell asleep.

Two hours later, he was awakened by his doorbell. Riker scratched  
his head and left the bed, requesting a glass of water from the  
replicator. He told the visitor to enter. The door opened to  
reveal Alex.

"What can I do for you?" Riker asked, willingly.

"Am I disturbing you?" Alex wondered, curiously.

"Not at all."

"I came by to tell you that I decided to finish the project by  
myself after you left. Do you want to see it?"

"I sure do." Will said enthusiastically.

He followed the boy into the turbolift to the deck where he lived.  
Alex must have known that Commander Riker would have said yes. When  
the doors opened, Earth and its solar system were beautifully  
displayed on a table in the foyer. Will was truly impressed with  
the boy's work and told him so.

"Thanks for helping me." Alex said.

Riker smiled, "It was my pleasure."

The following day……

Riker always liked to be on the bridge when the Enterprise left  
orbit. Once he was outfitted in his suit of red and black, he  
headed for the bridge.

A blanket of quiet had covered the bridge when he arrived. Not the  
slightest sound could be coming from anywhere but helm control.  
Data sat in the captain's chair. Will relieved him of command. On  
the viewscreen, Betazed was surrounded by the polka dot background  
of space and stars. It seemed lonely from the orbital view, but  
Riker knew that it was quite the contrary on the planet below.

"Commander Riker, report to my ready room immediately." Picard's  
voice ordered the younger officer.

Will rose from his seat quickly and proceeded to go see Captain  
Picard.

Picard had a guest with him. On his lap sat Lwaxana Troi. Will  
muttered several curses under his breath. The captain seemed to  
ignore him, and was more concerned with the woman in his lap. Riker  
knew that he should have been keeping an eye on her. At that  
moment, he felt that he had shirked his duties.

"Commander, would you please get this man-hungry woman off of me?!"

"Right away, sir." Riker gently tugged on Lwaxana's arms until she  
got the idea and finally gave way. She said nothing throughout the  
whole situation. Riker took her out to the bridge and had Worf  
escort her back to her quarters to assist in packing the Ambassador  
to leave. She obviously did not want to return to Betazed.

Riker and Picard chatted until it was time to leave the orbit of  
Betazed. Will enjoyed exploring the many galaxies and serving on  
Enterprise allowed him to do that. He would be the first. Ones  
always seemed to be associated with his name, but even Number One  
has a bad day or two.

The End


End file.
